Helpful Hannah
by Kohana
Summary: Starting an advice column was Ginny's greatest idea yet-until she's recieved a message from a poor young man wondering how to tell his girlfriend he's gay.


**Kohana: Hello all! Just a little one shot that I had in my head when studying Organic Chem for my final-not a good time to have something stuck in one's head! So I decided to put it out there, just for the hillarity of it all.**

**Enjoy please!**

**Disclaimer: Needless to say, I do not own Harry Potter. That right goes to Miss. J. K. Rowling. **

**

* * *

**

_Dear Helpful Hannah,_

_I've been fussing over the issue for weeks now and can't find a way to come out to my friends and family about me being gay. It wouldn't be such a big deal except I find myself in a relationship with a dear friend's sister and I'm not sure how to break the news to her but still keep my friendship in tact. As a loyal reader, I'm hoping you can help me with my troubling situation._

_Sincerely yours,_

_Troubled_

Ginny sighed under her breath. With her mail came quite a few letters for her advice column, which Ginny had taken on as a hobby after finishing school. The _Daily Prophet_ had been very pleased with the idea, especially after the number of owls that responded since her first entry. _Helpful Hannah_ was a tribute to the wizarding home and many the witch spoke of her weekly insights.

Ginny had been giddy with pleasure to find herself growingly popular—even if no one was aware that_ Helpful Hannah _really was Ginevra Weasley in reality. Somehow, she'd managed to hide her newly required job for quite a few months from her inquisitive family and endearing boyfriend, and she couldn't be prouder.

Looking at the latest letter, she felt a twinge of sorrow for the poor girl that was about to get her heart broken.

_Dear Troubled,_

She whipped out a quill and began her response.

_It is hardly your fault that you find your feelings waning for the opposite sex. It is best that you come out now to your girlfriends as it is better to end things without leading her along. Sure, she is likely to take it with a grain of salt, but will understand as time, and her brother should have no problem as well. There's nothing more to tell you than I wish you well and I hope the best in your resulting conversations._

_With my help,_

_Hannah_

Pleased with her response, Ginny continued with her mail, responding to some readers every so often before getting ready for her day.

* * *

It was currently a Sunday morning when Ginny headed over to her parent's house. Living by herself was a chore she had not seen coming until she realized how lovely it was to have a mother that constantly ensured a clean house and delicious home cooked meals. She couldn't help thinking this was why she made sure she arrived early to her parents' house, if only to partake in the business of it all and the sweet smell of her mother's baking.

Her last article had been let out on Friday and she hadn't seen Harry, her boyfriend of six months since then, but with both their busy schedules it wasn't surprising. However, he got the day off today and would arrive at the Weasley's matriarchal home today as well. Ginny was positively bubby—not only did she get to enjoy her family's company and boisterous attitude, but she got to snuggle next to Harry by the fireplace.

At least, that was the plan until she sat down next to Harry at the dinner table for an early lunch and Harry cleared his throat to get the family's attention.

"Uh—everyone. I uh—I have an announcement." The table quieted down and Ginny felt herself become increasingly still and silent.

"I've been meaning to say this for a while, and after an encouraging suggestion I've finally decided to tell you all—Ginny—I—" He turned towards the smallest red head and Ginny felt her heart leap in her throat.

He was going to ask her to marry him, she thought, startled. _Merlin! He's asking for my hand!_

"I'm gay."

And just like that, her heart sank to the bottom of her stomach.

Ron chocked down his mashed potato and if it was quiet before his statement, it was positively dead afterwards.

"_What?"_ Ginny squeaked.

Harry was a tomato-red, all the blood rushing to his face as he stared the family down.

"I'm gay." He started again, as if she hadn't heard him. "I—I know it comes as a surprise, but I've known for a couple months now and can't pretend that it's not true." He wasn't exactly staring at her, instead staring at the wall behind her. "I know this isn't exactly what you want—what anyone wants, really—but I can't let our relationship go on. It's not fair to you as you deserve someone that can return your feelings. I know now that the love I've held for you is only that of a sibling sort."

Queue in pandemonium.

"Wha—but!"

"You're _gay?"_

If anyone else tried saying anything, it was lost in the loud sobs that the youngest Weasley bellowed out and Harry, too embarrassed to remain the star of her heartbreak, stepped out of the boisterous activity and vanished off the property.

* * *

It wouldn't be until later that _Helpful Hannah_ saw her latest letter for her advice column.

_Dear Helpful Hannah,_

_Under your advice, I decided to express my dilemma with my girlfriend and her family. I may only hope that she understands with time, as you're said. I can't tell you want a relief it is to have this off my chest and how thankful I am for your helpful advice._

_Sincerely,_

_Troubled No Longer_

And when she would see the letter, it was really no surprise that _Helpful Hannah_ continued no more. After all, Ginny found no help whatsoever from _Helpful Hannah_.


End file.
